


Serenada

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [49]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inesstylinsonxx: Larry! Chłopcy są Meksykanami…Harry jest samotny, nieśmiały i ubogi, ale dzięki dużej wiedzy dostał stypendium w najlepszej, prywatnej szkole w kraju. Louis to bogaty dzieciak, który pod wpływem Harry’ego zmienia się ze skurwysyna w słodkiego zakochańca. Żeby poderwać Loczka wynajmuje trzech Mariachi (Zayn, Liam, Niall) i sam śpiewa Hazzie miłosną serenadę na oczach całej szkoły. Zaskocz zakończeniem:P Z góry dziękuję :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenada

Wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Poprawił torbę na ramieniu, drugą dłonią usuwając niesforne kosmyki włosów z twarzy. Pociągnął drzwi, i przekroczył próg swojej nowej szkoły. Szedł zgarbiony, jego krok był niepewny, a zielone tęczówki rozglądały się dookoła. Nie czuł się tutaj zbyt dobrze. Widział dookoła siebie pełno pewnych siebie, bogatych dzieciaków. Każdy tutaj kogoś znał, tylko nie on. Brakowało mu przyjaciół ze starej szkoły. Wiedział jednak, że otrzymanie stypendium i dostanie się do najlepszej, prywatnej szkoły w Meksyku daje mu więcej możliwości. Jeśli dalej będzie się tak dobrze uczył, dostanie stypendium na studia i będzie mógł iść na upragnioną uczelnię. Dodatkowo jego rodzice tak bardzo się cieszyli, że tym bardziej nie mógł odmówić, kiedy zaproponowano naukę w tej szkole.  
Sięgnął do torby, skąd wyjął swój plan zajęć i orientując się, gdzie ma teraz lekcję ruszył w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej klasy.  
*****  
\- Z drogi – warknął na dwójkę pierwszoroczniaków, którzy z przerażonym spojrzeniem przesunęli się robiąc miejsce, królowi tej szkoły.  
Przemierzał korytarz, kierując się w stronę miejsca, które zawsze zajmował ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wyszedł z budynku do wielkiego ogrodu, należącego do szkoły. Od razu zauważył przy fontannie trójkę swoich najlepszych kumpli.  
\- Nienawidzę początku roku – jęknął, rzucając torbę na ziemię i opadając na ławkę obok mulata – Nie dość, że zaczynają się lekcję, to jeszcze trzeba nauczyć pierwszoroczniaków, kto tu rządzi.  
\- Przestałbyś być takim dupkiem i postrzegać siebie jako pępek świata, to nikt by cię nie wkurzał – zwrócił mu uwagę Liam, na co szatyn tylko prychnął.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek, wzywając uczniów na zajęcia.  
Czwórka przyjaciół niechętnie podniosła się ze swoich miejsc i ruszyli do budynku.  
*****  
Szedł przez środek korytarza rozglądając się na boki. Miał problem ze znalezieniem odpowiedniej sali. Chętnie kogoś by spytał, ale gdy tylko podchodził do innych uczniów, czuł jak wlepiają w niego przeszywający wzrok. Czuł się nieswojo i z rumieńcem na twarzy uciekał.  
W tym całym roztargnieniu i poszukiwaniach, nie zauważył, że wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli się rozstępować, robiąc miejsce na środku. Patrząc na najbliższe drzwi, chcąc przeczytać odpowiedni numer, zderzył się czymś, a raczej kimś. O ile jemu udało się utrzymać równowagę, tak druga osoba nie miała tyle szczęścia.  
\- Cholerni pierwszoklasiści – usłyszał wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos – Uważaj jak… - loczek spojrzał w dół, kiedy chłopak przerwał. Widział jak para pięknych, błękitnych tęczówek, otoczonych ciemnymi, długimi rzęsami, wpatruje się w niego. Chłopak był naprawdę przystojny. Roztrzepane, brązowe włosy. Ładna, opalona skóra, wysokie kości policzkowe, wąskie różowe usta i te piękne oczy.   
\- Przepraszam – zapiszczał podenerwowany, wyciągają rękę w kierunku nieznajomego. Kątem okaz zauważył jak wszyscy im się przyglądają – Nic ci nie jest?  
Szatyn ujął dłoń i podciągnął się do pozycji stojącej.  
\- Nie, wszystko dobrze – jego oczy cały czas utkwione były w loczku. Harry czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.  
\- Um…tak, muszę już iść. Jeszcze raz przepraszam – powiedział i wymijając szatyna jak najszybciej ruszył przed siebie.  
*****  
Co się właściwie stało? Co to było? Kim on był?  
Louis stał na środku otępiały, a w jego głowie cały czas siedziały chłopak o pięknych zielonych tęczówkach i burzy kręconych włosów. Nie potrafił od niego oderwać wzroku. Na początku planował na niego nawrzeszczeć i pokazać mu kto tu rządzi, ale kiedy ujrzał nieznajomego, nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Chłopak od razu go zauroczył.  
\- Lou? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos przyjaciela. Widział jak wszyscy uważnie mu się przyglądają. Odwrócił głowę, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i spojrzał w brązowe tęczówki Zayna – W porządku?  
Skinął głowa i ponownie spojrzał na tłum uczniów, który się w niego wpatrywał.  
\- Na co się gapicie – warknął i ruszył w kierunku sali.  
\- Liam? – zwrócił się do przyjaciela, który na niego spojrzał – Jesteś w stanie dowiedzieć się, kim jest ten chłopak?  
Liam był przewodniczącym szkolnego samorządu, więc z łatwością mógł zdobyć te informacje.  
\- Jasne, ale Lou – jęknął, bojąc się, co chłopak planował zrobić.  
\- Spokojnie, nic mu nie zrobię. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć kim on jest –wytłumaczył, uspokajając tym przyjaciela.  
*****  
Harry’emu udało się znaleźć odpowiednią sale w ostatniej chwili. Moment po nim w pomieszczeniu pojawił się nauczyciel.  
Pierwsza lekcja minęła spokojnie, podobnie jak kolejne. Na szczęście później nie miał już problemu z odnalezieniem odpowiedniego pokoju.  
Podczas przerwy na lunch udał się do ogrodu, siadając na jednej z ławek stojących w cieniu. Wyciągnął książkę, w której od razu się zatracił.  
\- Upiekło ci się – usłyszał obok siebie obcy głos.  
\- Słucham – spojrzał w bok i zauważył chłopaka niższego od siebie z rudymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Kojarzył go z zajęć, wiec domyślił się, że byli razem w klasie.  
\- Mówię, że ci się upiekło. Louis Tomlinson raczej nie należy do osób, które puszczają takie rzeczy płazem.  
\- To znaczy? – nie bardzo rozumiał o czym nieznajomy mu chłopak mówi.  
\- Louis Tomlinson jest królem tej szkoły. Nikt mu się nie sprzeciwia i jak tylko widzi na korytarzu usuwa się na bok robiąc mu miejsce. Prawie każdy chciałby się z nim przyjaźnić, ale on od podstawówki trzyma się z trójką swoich najlepszych kumpli i nikogo innego do siebie nie dopuszcza. Ty na niego wpadłeś, wszyscy oczekiwali, że cię zwyzywa i pokarze gdzie twoje miejsce, ale o dziwo nic nie powiedział. Tępo wpatrywał się w ciebie i pozwolił odejść.  
\- Czyli miałem szczęście? – zapytał.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć, chociaż nie wiadomo, czy jeszcze czegoś nie wymyśli, aby cię upokorzyć. Krążą plotki, że Liam, przewodniczący szkoły, miał się dla niego dowiedzieć kim jesteś.  
\- Czyli co? Będzie się mścił, tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem go potrąciłem?  
Nigdy nie rozumiał takich ludzi jak Louis. Ok, potrącił go, przeprosił i powinno być po sprawie. Co mu z tego, że cała szkoła się go bała i chciała się z nim przyjaźnić, chociaż tak naprawdę w głębi ducha go nienawidzili.  
\- Tego nie wiem. Jak mówiłem to plotki. Jednego jestem pewien. Lepiej na niego uważaj.  
\- Ok, dzięki za radę…  
\- Ed, jestem Ed – wyciągnął rękę w kierunku loczka.  
\- Harry – uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.  
\- Nie chodziłeś wcześniej do tutejszej podstawówki, ani gimnazjum? Nie kojarzę cię – powiedział uważnie przyglądając się loczkowi.  
\- Nie, chodziłem do publicznych szkół. Otrzymałem w tej szkole stypendium i postanowiłem wykorzystać okazję.  
\- Ooo…a więc ty jesteś tym zdolnym uczniem w tym roku. Współczuję – poklepał chłopaka pocieszająco po plecach.  
\- Nie bardzo rozumiem – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jakbyś nie wiedział, ta szkoła należy do rodziny Louisa. Jeśli dowie się, że to tobie opłacają naukę może być jeszcze gorzej, niż gdyby miał się ciebie uczepić za samo potrącenie go.  
\- To znaczy? – coraz mniej podobało mu się w tej szkole. Czy ten piękny chłopak naprawdę mógł go zniszczyć dla zabawy?  
\- Wcześniej gdy tylko dowiadywał się, który uczeń może uczęszczać do tej szkoły, dzięki jego rodzinie, zaczynał go traktować jak swojego osobistego sługę. W zeszłym roku dziewczyna tego nie wytrzymała i ostatecznie odeszła ze szkoły, a dwa lata temu chłopak mu się postawił, przez co do dziś jest szkolnym popychadłem. Lepiej się przygotuj.  
Harry westchnął głośno, spuszczając głowę i zastanawiając się, czy wybór tej szkoły był faktycznie tak dobrym pomysłem.  
*****  
\- Masz coś? – spytał, kiedy miejsce obok zajął Liam.  
Jak zwykle Tommo razem z przyjaciółmi siedział w swoim ulubionym miejscu.  
\- Nazywa się Harry Styles, jest w pierwszej klasie. Pochodzi raczej z dość ubogiej rodziny, dostał się tutaj dzięki stypendium, które opłaca twoja rodzina.  
\- Hmm… - potarł brodę palcem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek.  
\- Lou – zaczął niepewnie blondyn – Ale nie zniszczysz jego życia prawda?  
\- Spokojnie, mam zamiar uczynić je lepszym – rzucił i nic więcej nie wyjaśniając, ruszył na poszukiwanie chłopaka z niesamowicie pięknymi, zielonymi tęczówkami.  
*****  
Po krótkiej rozmowie z Edem, Harry ponownie wrócił do lektury. Pogrążony w swoim świecie nie zauważył, kiedy rudy chłopak znikną, zostając zastąpionym przez przystojnego szatyna.  
\- Cześć – usłyszał nieznany sobie głos.  
Oderwał wzrok od książki i powoli uniósł głowę, spoglądając w bok. Poczuł jak ogrania go lekki strach, kiedy ujrzał obok siebie Louisa Tomlinsona.  
Przesunął się odrobinę, by oddalić się od szatyna. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i z lekkim przerażeniem wpatrywał się w chłopaka. Zastanawiał się po co Louis do niego przyszedł. Czyżby już się dowiedział kim jest? Chce mu uprzykrzyć życie w szkole? Chce, aby mu usługiwał?  
\- Cześć – powtórzył Lou, wesołym głosem.  
\- Cz-cześć – wyjąkał.  
\- Jesteś Harry, prawda? – przysunął się bliżej chłopaka.  
\- T-tak – niepewnie pokiwał głową. Przez moment przeszło mu przez głowę, aby skłamać, ale to i tak niemiało sensu. Chłopak wiedział kim on jest.  
\- Jestem Louis – przedstawił się - Wiesz, przepraszam, że rano zacząłem na ciebie wrzeszczeć.  
Co? Harry nie rozumiał o co chodzi Tomlinsonowi. Czy on go właśnie przeprosił i w ogóle jest dla niego miły. To co powiedział mu Ed na temat Louisa, nie pokrywa się z tym co właśnie się dzieje.  
\- Masz czas po zajęciach? Może poszedłbyś ze mną na kawę?  
Loczek w pierwszej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał. Czy on chciał się z nim umówić? Co powinien mu odpowiedzieć?  
\- Ja… - zaczął i w tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje, tym samym ratując Harry’ego przed odpowiedzią – Przepraszam, muszę iść – zerwał się z ławki, zarzucając torbę na ramię i biegnąc w stronę szkoły.  
Całą drogę do Sali zastanawiał się nad tym co miało miejsce. Po co Louis to robił? Dlaczego chciał się z nim umówić? Czy to był jego plan, aby go poniżyć? Chciał go uwieść i wyśmiać? Wyśmiać, że miał czelność się w nim zakochać? Nie wiedział. Jednego był pewny – musi trzymać się od niego z daleka.  
*****  
Siedział na ławce, tępo wpatrując się w plecy chłopaka, który się oddalał. Czy on właśnie dostał kosz? Czy Harry Styles, właśnie od niego uciekł nie dając mu odpowiedzi? Pierwszy raz znajdował się w takiej sytuacji. On jednak tak łatwo nie odpuści. W końcu loczek się z nim umówi.  
*****  
Tak jak sobie zaplanował Louis starał się robić wszystko, aby Harry się z nim umówił.  
Następnego dnia loczek znalazł czerwoną różę, przyczepioną do jego szafki. Przy niej była karteczka z zapytaniem, czy Harry wyjdzie gdzieś z Louisem. Styles szybko schował karteczkę i kwiat do szafki, uznając, że jeśli Tomlinson się go to spyta powie, że nic nie znalazł.  
Innego dnia Lou złapał loczka, kiedy ten wychodziła ze szkoły. Zaproponował, że go odwiezie, ale ten odmówił, tłumacząc się, że musi załatwić parę spraw i nie czekając na reakcję szatyna, ponownie uciekł.  
Podczas jednej z przerw na lunch, Tommo zaproponował Harry’emu, aby przyłączył się do nich. Styles ponownie odmówił, jednak nie wiedział co mu powiedzieć, kiedy spytał dlaczego nie może. Wtedy z pomocą przyszedł do niego Ed, pytając się loczka, czy mu pomoże z zadaniem z matmy, tak jak obiecał. Harry natychmiast pokiwał głową, przepraszająco uśmiechając się do Louisa.  
\- Dzięki – odetchnął, kiedy oddalili się od szatyna.  
*****  
Minął prawie miesiąc odkąd Louis zobaczył Harry’ego. Każdego dnia próbował się jakoś do niego zbliżyć, ale loczek ciągle mu się wymykał. Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Przecież był miły i nie tylko dla niego. Odkąd urzekł go chłopak o zielonym spojrzeniu, również rzadziej warczał na innych, a znęcanie się nad nimi nie sprawiało już mu takiej przyjemności. W ogóle nie rozumiał Stylesa, ale nie miał zamiary rezygnować. Postanowił zdobyć loczka i nie odpuści, dopóki tak się nie stanie.  
Poprowadzony do ostateczności postanowił poradzić się przyjaciół.  
\- I co ja mam zrobić? – westchnął, spoglądając na trójkę swoich najlepszych kumpli – Próbowałem wszystkiego, jednak on ciągle mi ucieka. Nie wiem czemu.  
\- Może powiedz mu, że to dzięki tobie i twojej rodzinie może uczęszczać do tej szkoły, więc powinien się jakoś odwdzięczyć – zaproponował blondyn, z ustami wypełnionymi drugim śniadaniem – Ała za co? – spytał, przy okazji plując jedzeniem, kiedy Liam uderzył go w tył głowy.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – zaprotestował Lou – Nie chcę go do niczego zmuszać, chcę, żeby z własnej woli się ze mną umówił.  
\- Może on myśli, że będziesz się go wstydził i dlatego nie chce się umówić? – zaproponował Zayn.  
\- Wstydził? – spojrzał zaskoczony na bruneta.  
\- No wiem, ty – król szkoły, Louis Tomlinson i on – biedny chłopak, który dostał się tu dzięki stypendium.  
\- To co powinienem zrobić? – westchnął  
\- Może spróbuj mu jakoś pokazać, że nie wstydzisz się go, że naprawdę ci zależy – zaproponował Liam.  
Zapadła kilkuminutowa cisza, podczas której szatyn zastanawiał się nad propozycją przyjaciela. Co mógł takiego zrobić, aby Harry zrozumiał, że Lou się go nie wstydzi.  
\- Mam! – wykrzyknął, klaszcząc w dłonie – Wiem co zrobię, a wy mi w tym pomożecie.  
*****  
\- Nienawidzę cię – jęknął blondyn.  
\- Och, daj spokój – Lou machnął ręką – wyglądasz genialnie – starał się zachować powagę, jednak złośliwy uśmiech błąkał się po jego ustach.  
\- Wszyscy się będą gapić – marudził.  
\- I tak wszyscy się na ciebie gapią, jak idziemy korytarzem – Lou wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak, ale nikt się nie śmieje, a teraz będą.  
\- Daj spokój. Popatrz na Liama i Zayna, oni tak nie marudzą – machnął ręką w kierunku pozostałej dwójki przyjaciół.  
\- Ponieważ w swoich głowach obmyślają plan, jakby się zemścić – odparł Irlandczyk.  
\- Daj już spokój. Przecież jestem ubrany tak jak wy. Koniec gadania. Bierzcie swoje instrumenty. Idziemy znaleźć Harry’ego – zarządził szatyn i wypchnął swoich przyjaciół z pustej klasy.  
Szli wzdłuż korytarza, jak zawsze wszyscy im się przyglądali jednak tym razem towarzyszyły temu rozbawione spojrzenia i ciche chichoty.  
Louis rozglądał się dookoła poszukując głowy pełnej loków. Znalazł go! Stał przy swojej szafce, odkładając do niej książki. Obok niego stał jego rudy kolega, Ed.  
\- Harry Styles – wykrzyknął, stając jakieś 3 metry od chłopaka.  
Loczek spiął się i przysunął się bliżej do swojej otwartej szafki, jakby miał nadzieję, że uda mu się w niej schować. Udawał, że nie słyszał szatyna, z nadzieją, że chłopak sobie odpuści.  
\- Harry lepiej nie – usłyszał cichy głos Eda – Nie ignoruj go, on i tak nie odpuści.  
Rudy chłopak odepchnął loczka lekko od szafki, przy okazji ją zamykając.  
Harry spojrzał niepewnie w stronę Louisa, a jego oczy momentalnie się rozszerzyły. Nie spodziewał się takiego widoku.  
Czwórka chłopaków była ubrana w tradycyjny strój mariachi. Trzech z nich trzymało instrumenty.  
Tomlinson dał znak ręką, aby jego przyjaciele zaczęli grać i po chwili można było usłyszeć jego wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos, który śpiewał serenadę. Jego błękitne tęczówki cały czas były utkwione w tych zielonych.  
Harry stał zesztywniały, kompletnie nie widząc co zrobić? Po co Louis to zrobił, dlaczego przy wszystkich? Czy to jego sposób na ośmieszenie chłopaka? Czy w ten sposób chce się zemścić? Nie rozumiał. Po co on to robi? Nie czuł się dobrze stojąc na środku korytarza. Nigdy nie lubił zwracać na siebie uwagę, a teraz wszyscy się mu przyglądali.  
Louis wyśpiewał ostatnie słowa, po chwili muzyka ucichła.  
Zapadła cisza podczas której, wszyscy uważnie przyglądali się Harry’emu i Lou.  
Loczek czuł jak z każdą sekundą ogarnia go coraz większa panika.  
\- Harry – szatyn zrobił krok w stronę zielonookiego – Pójdzie…  
Urwał, kiedy zobaczył jak Styles gwałtownie się odwraca i biegnie w stronę wyjścia do ogrodu.  
Wszyscy stali z zaskoczonymi minami, jednak najbardziej zszokowany był Louis. Co się właściwie stało? Czy Harry ponownie dał mu kosza i tym razem zrobił to przy wszystkich?  
\- Na co czekasz? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Nialla – Leć za nim – pchnął przyjaciela, który od razu się otrząsnął i ruszył za zielonookim.  
*****  
Siedział skulony na ławce, po jego policzkach spływały łzy.  
Dlaczego Louis to zrobił? Wszyscy się na nich gapili. Teraz wszyscy będą o tym mówić i się z niego śmiać. Nie chciał tego. Chciał jakoś spokojnie przebrnąć przez te trzy lata, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi i dostać się na wymarzone studia. Zamiast tego wszyscy już wiedzą kim jest.  
\- Tutaj jesteś – podskoczył, słysząc dobrze znany mu głos.  
Uniósł swoje załzawione spojrzenie i dostrzegł Louisa, podchodzącego do ławki, aby na niej usiąść.  
\- Zostaw mnie – wychlipał, jeszcze bardziej wciskając się w róg ławki.  
\- Harry co się stało? – jego głos był łagodny. Chciał pogłaskać chłopaka, ale kiedy zobaczył jak ten się od niego odsunął, cofnął rękę.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Czemu chciałeś mnie ośmieszyć. To była twoja zemsta, za to, że przypadkiem na ciebie wpadłem?  
\- Co? Ośmieszyć? – spytał zaskoczony – Nigdy nie chciałem tego zrobić. Jeśli już kogoś dzisiaj ośmieszyłem to siebie, przez ten głupi strój.  
\- To dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
\- Harry – westchnął, przysuwając się bliżej – Lubię cię. Odkąd cię poznałem nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć.  
\- Co? – loczek był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć – T-to, to wszystko co robiłeś nie było po to, aby uprzykrzyć mi życie, bo na ciebie wpadłem i jestem biedny?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Chciałem się z tobą umówić. Myślałem, że mnie otrącasz, bo myślisz, że będę się ciebie wstydził, przed innymi uczniami. Taką teorię podsunęli mi przyjaciele. Dlatego to dzisiaj zrobiłem, aby pokazać ci, że tak nie jest. Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się przez to źle. P-przepraszam – to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis kogokolwiek przeprosił.  
Harry siedział cicho, wpatrując się w szatyna. Zastanawiał się czy to wszystko prawda, ale nie widział żadnych oznak kłamstwa. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
\- W porządku. Ja też przepraszam, nie powinienem się tak zachować.  
\- Czyli już jest dobrze? – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego błękitne tęczówki zabłyszczały.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową, również poszerzając swój uśmiech, ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- To jak, teraz umówisz się ze mną? – przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i chwycił dłoń loczka. Była ciepła i większa od jego.  
\- Z chęcią.


End file.
